Are You a Singer or A Pianist?
by Shina Kusagi
Summary: A girl goes to Japan as a foreign exchange student and as a contestant for an international music tournament. What happens when she finds a fairy and has to conceal her identity from 4 guys and prevent the whole school from hating her? La Corda D'Oro
1. Chapter 1: Unfortunate Fate and Stay

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the La Corda D'Oro series or its opening song, Brand New Breeze. I also do not have any relations whatsoever to any singer or songs mentioned in this story.

**Summary:** A girl name Saiyuri Takahiro from the U.S came to Japan on a music tour/competition as one of the contestants. At the same time, she is invited to be a student at Seiso Academy, a music school. Instead of choosing to be a music student, she chose to be a general education student so hoping she wouldn't stand out for attention. Unfortunately, while walking to her zero period class early, Saiyuri met Lili, a fata (Fairy of music). From there, Lili's magic caused another add-up to the music competition participants. Saiyuri ended up being a contestant from now on when she's there, and so Lili gave Saiyuri a magical ring and brace for Saiyuri to play the piano well. The downside of it all is that Saiyuri has to conceal her identity as a singer, because at that school the music students look down upon the human voice and that instruments are the true power of music. Can she actually conceal it from 4 cute guys and the whole entire school?

**A.N: **The ruler that appears across the page means a switch of point of views, and the character's names will appear underneath the ruler to tell which point of view is told. When there's no name underneath the ruler, then it's Saiyuri's point of view. The lyrics between dashes are second voice back up. Ex: - (Something between it) -

* * *

Chapter 1: Unfortunate Fate and Stay 

Only 30 minutes left till I get to Japan, that's what I thought as I sit on the plane. I was a student in California, U.S and now I am an exchange student going to Japan. Part of it is that I'm part of this international music competition between the U.S and Japan's pop and dance songs. Among the chosen candidates who aren't professionals in the music industry, we had to sing our national anthem to represent where we are from. After that, we have to out-sing a professional singer for beginners to make sure we didn't flunk on our anthem. It was difficult beating Rina Aiuchi since I didn't expect to nail off a Japanese singer, I haven't learned any Japanese back then. I came to Japan for the final half of the tournament because I'm among the contestants who passed the domestic division. I had this invitation to this music school called the Seiso Academy, supposedly one of the elite music schools in Japan and the world. As the plane began to land on the runway, I wonder how my life in Japan will turn out.

I walked out of the terminal to find myself in the midst of people at the Major Tokyo Airport. Walking aimlessly isn't going to help but I do have my cell phone with me. I dialed the number to my advisor who was already here, hoping she would pick up and tell me where they are. A voice came up asking me where I am but all I could say was that I couldn't see her group in the sea of passengers.

"It's that crowded huh?" the advisor said," Well actually, we're waiting for you directly at the front of the airport; straight ahead of you."

"Okay, thanks Miss Sharlet," I said.

"It's no problem Saiyuri, I can't blame you since this is your first time in an airport packed with people. And even more tightly than LAX."

Managing my way out of the airport, I stumbled upon my escort, advisor, and the principal of Seiso Academy. The principal was kind of shorter than me and for some reason it bugged me. In the limousine, we talked along the way to Seiso Academy.

"So what's your first impression of Japan Miss Takahiro?" the principal asked.

"Actually, it's pretty beautiful since it's sunny out," I responded.

"The applications were already taken cared of, and you were going to be a music student since we have a singing class but," the principal took a pause," Mr. Kanazawa insisted that we'll hear from your decision. So what will it be?"

"My decision from the start is to be a general education student," I said.

"But why?"

"Principal, even though the school is built for the love of music including the voice as well, I've done some research that the students by a majority has something against singing. They say that the instruments are the one that is the true power of music, not 'drabble and distortion of disgrace of what they call now J-pop'."

"It is true that I've heard students say that. Those instruments are the ones that can 'sing' more superior than the human voice. The human voice is only for dialogue so I've heard."

"Also, I told myself that even as a regular student, the academy has the IB program. Lastly, I do not wish to make myself stand out as someone who belongs in the music class, but at the same time not belong of there because of singing. But I will still accept your offer as a student."

It's true, I'm not much of a person who would stand out socially from the beginning anyway. It was around 2:23 pm in Japan after I arrived at the school to have a look. It is pretty impressive architecture-wise on its buildings and area inside of it. Until I found out it was only massive because it has a separate regular school building and the music building. Besides, if I joined the music students I wouldn't be able to do what I love often, playing badminton in P.E. Also, I've seen their uniforms and I don't think I'll be able to breath with the heat building inside of it. "Tomorrow, I'll come to this school," I said to myself.

I went to my host family's house and it was massive. It looks like a mansion and my host family's name is Yunoki, I wonder what their reason is for hosting an exchange student. I rang the doorbell and waited for a minute with my advisor. My entire luggage was with me while my advisor is staying at the "advisor dorm" somewhere in a nearby university. I had three pieces of luggage, one large, one medium, and one small including my carry-on backpack. Since I was going to stay for a whole year starting from this June, I might as well have this much. It's just really clothes and toiletries along with my CD player, manga books, drawing kits, laptop, and badminton racquet. Footsteps approached…

"Ah! Sorry for making you wait," a maid came out," It's just that we were busy preparing for the foreign exchange student. Are you the one?"

"Yes, I'm the exchange student," I answered in Japanese, and it's a good thing I studied the language before I came. "I'm not so foreign now, now am I?"

"Tee-hee! So true… so come in Miss Takahiro," the maid said, swinging out an arm from outside to the inside as a welcoming sign.

I walked in and it was so grand, the house seemed to be built western style like those huge mansions back in the United States. Being escorted into the family room awaited my host family, my host mother, sister, and brother. They were all dressed how back in the U.S would and I could've sworn my "brother" is a girl because of the long purple hair. Closely examining his eyelashes makes him even look more like a girl, but I tried to hide my reddening face just from looking at him. His sister is slightly shorter than him but with brown hair and green eyes. The mother looks like in her mid-30s with pearl jewelry and a faux fur wrap-around (it should be fake, right?).

"Welcome to our family Saiyuri Takahiro!" the sister chirped," I'm Selina Yunoki."

"I'm Azuma Yunoki, a pleasure," the man bowed in a graceful manner, like a prince.

"We hope you enjoy your stay here at Japan," the host mother said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope to live well with you as a family," I said politely with a bow.

It was 5: 30 in the morning of my first day at Seiso Academy. The maids and servants are all asleep so I don't have to cause trouble for them. It's so uncomfortable somehow with all the servants by your side, catering to every whim. It might sound nice to many who think of living a luxurious life with servants, but in reality for me is a bit troublesome. I'd rather do things myself than have some servants do it for me, it teaches me discipline like back at home. But I have to do it discreetly because for some reason, the maids and servants are seriously _willing _to do my chores for me. Brushing my teeth, showering, and make my own breakfast is still giving me time to get to school. By 6:00 am, I have my house keys with me and ready to go on foot, until my host brother, Azuma Yunoki, showed up in front with his car.

"Going alone on foot by yourself in this kind of lighting?" Azuma said.

"I guess you caught me Yunoki-sempai," I chuckled nervously.

"I'll give you a ride anyways. You have zero period right?" Azuma said.

"Yes, thank you very much," I said.

It was 6:30 when I got to the academy, only thirty more minutes left until my first class starts. I decided to walk around the school then walk towards to my class, IB English. Just when I was walking through an outdoor hallway, I suddenly heard a voice that said," Hey, can you hear me? Can you sense me?" I turned around quickly in every direction, startled by the sudden voice. "Who are you? Where are you?" I asked cautiously. Then I saw some fuzzy pink glow in mid-air, then a pair of blue wings. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the object that spoke; it was a fairy flying in mid-air with a smile on its face. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it, personally I don't believe in fairy tales but this is ridiculous.

"So you can see me! This is great news!" the fairy said," I'm Lili, a fata—fairy of music. What's your name?"

"Um… Saiyuri Takahiro?" I asked with a point-blank expression. When I sweat-dropped, I could've panicked but what good does it do?

"Okay Saiyuri! Look, since you saw me I'm going to put you as a participant in the intra-school music competition," Lili said, as he waved his wand towards the bell.

"J-just wait a minute! I don't know how to play an instrument!" I said hurriedly, hoping he'd stop but it was too late. The bell rang and my fate at this school is sealed…

"Man, this is a bummer," Lili said.

"Tell me about it… You just signed me up for no reason?!"

"What I meant is that you only have till next July on the second to last week before summer vacation," Lili said, with slight frustration," On that week is when the concours (French for music competition) come up with the first selection. This third week of June is when the theme for the first selection is made."

"Theme? Selection? Hold on a minute, things are going way too fast for me," I said, getting a bit dizzy at what the blue fairy said.

"Things will be explained by the coordinator for the competition, go talk to him. Bye-bye!"

"Hey! Wai--!" I shouted, trying to stop him but he disappeared. How does he expect me to enjoy my first day here now?

It was break time and I came out of the classroom a bit exhausted. I never knew how grueling mathematics can be here in Japan, and worse at what I'm facing is an IB Calculus class! I decided to walk over to the vending machine and get some water to clear my head. But before I could, the school speaker came on: **Saiyuri Takahiro, Saiyuri Takahiro, you are reported to the front of the counseling office for your late-start concour participation. I repeat, Saiyuri… **I can't believe this, that d--- speaker had to blurt it out to the whole entire school. Now those who know me from my four classes along with other students, now stare at me with surprised looks. An exchange student, a general education student, is a participant for the Seiso concours. It was so irritating that it was bugging me as I walked towards to the counseling office. I swear that if those eyes stare at me any longer, they're sure to be pulled out.

I opened the mahogany door and there it was, Mr. Kanazawa, the coordinator. I asked Mr. Kanazawa what was the meaning of me suddenly put on the concours. But all Mr. Kanazawa could answer was a shrug to my question. All he told me was," Don't ask me, I just have the title is all. The principal made the decision because you saw the fairy of this school right?" I guess I did… and after that I received a pamphlet that had my name underneath a girl named Hino Kahoko. The theme was "opening up" and it could mean many things but… _Brand new breeze… Just for us… so that it will never end… _a song just came up within me. I guess there's no turning back from it, now I have to get through P.E and Chemistry then lunch comes up. That's when I have to meet Riri, Lile, or whatever his name is and talk to him about my instrument issue.

I went into the music school section and it is more complicated in rooms compared to the general education. I walked into a room that had the sign "sound-proofed" so I walked in. There was a grand piano on the left side as I walked in, with a desk and window to accompany a floor lamp for atmosphere. Suddenly, sparkling could be heard and Lili appeared out of thin air.

"Took you long enough."

"Well, this is my **first **time here at the music buildings."

"Okay, straight to the point. You can't play any kind of instrument?"

"_Hello_? Sure you said if I can see you, I'm compatible to a wavelength of music right? But of course I can't play anything," I said irritably, having to repeat it.

"In this case here."

It was a silver and platinum ring and brace, and with the ring having a blue gem in the center and a green one in the center of the brace.

"These are the two magical accessories for playing any instrument that requires skill of hands. What instrument are you most interested in? Even if you can't play it?"

"The instrument I'm most interested in…" _Well, I'm particularly not picky but I am attracted to the piano_.

"I'm interested in the piano… I've always wanted to recreate some songs I've heard into piano."

"Lucky us! These two magical accessories I've completed during ages of research are the strongest of effect when used to play the piano. The accessories will take care of the technical stuff, but you have to still practice with the piano. They are at their strongest when you apply your emotions to them."

"Okay, I accept the duty as a participant," I said with a serious tone," Since you've already got me in this mess, might as well clean it up."

"I'm leaving all up to you guinea pi—I mean Saiyuri. Bye-bye!"

_Did you just call me a guinea pig?! I'm just a lab rat for these accessories?!_ That's what I thought in an outrage when he left, but might as well practice now since there's no one around. Brand New Breeze, a song I've heard of from somewhere… Put the ring on my left middle finger and the brace on my right wrist…

_Within the shifting time… _(Tu-tu-tu…tu-tu, tu-tu-tu-la-laa)

_Didn't we meet by chance, you and I? _(Tu-tu-la-la-la… da-da-da…la-laa)

_These feelings are overflowing _(Tu-tu-tu…tu-tu, tu-tu-tu-la-laa)

_I warmly wish that they won't disappear _(Tu-tu-do-do, la-la—la-laa)

_Our future is shining _(Tu-do—do-do, la-la, la-laa)

_Because we want to be together _(Tu-tu-do-do-do—la-la-laa)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brand new breeze _(La-la-laa…) -_Brand new breeze for two- _(Tu-tu—la-la-la-laa)

_A story is now beginning _(Tu-tu-la… la-la-la-la-laa)

_Just for us _(La-la-laa…) -_I'm singing just for us-_ (Tu-tu—la-la-la-laa)

_So that it will never end… _(Tu-tu-la… la-la-la—la-la-laa)

_-It's never ever gonna end- _(Tu-tu—tu-tu-tu-tu-la-laa) _-'Cause you're my real best friend- _(Tu-tu—la-la-la—la-la-laa)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brand new breeze _(La-la-laa…) _-Baby, I can touch the sky and wait for awhile- _(Tu-tu—la-la-la—la-la-laa… la-la-laa…)

_Just for you _(La-la-laa…) _-It's never ever gonna end- _(Tu-tu—tu-tu-tu-tu-la-laa) _-'Cause you're my real best friend- _(Tu-tu—la-la-la—la-la-laa)

_So that it will never end… _(Tu-tu-la… la-la-la—la-la-laa)

I played through the end and without looking at the time, lunch is almost over and I haven't gotten anything for lunch… and only 10 minutes… I'm not going to make it in time… I placed my brace and ring in my bag and ran as fast as I could back to the regular building. It made my hunger worse as I crossed the lunch area, and accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going!" I apologized, hoping I wouldn't get in trouble.

"That's okay; you'd seem quite in a hurry," the green-haired student said," All in all, my name's Hihara Kazuki. What's yours?"

"Oh, well I'm Saiyuri Takahiro…" I said, mumbling after my sentence.

"Ah! You're that foreign exchange student I've heard about," yellow-eyed Hihara said," It's amazing that you're an exchange student, a regular student, and on top of that Yunoki-kun's hosting student! It's an honor isn't it?"

"Yeah, well but…" it was all I could say when stomach was growling as loud as Godzilla. Silence loomed over both of us when we stood in the lunch area, or the park to say…

"You're hungry huh? Here, take this melon bread," Hihara said with a smile.

"Oh—um no thanks! It's yours anyways so… it's just bad luck," I said nervously when I tried to keep putting Hihara out of troubles for me.

"No, take it—I insist!" Hihara said, with a pouting face.

"Oookay, if you say so…" I said in defeat. Then I noticed a different color on his tie. "Are you in a different class?"

"Oh yeah! I'm a third year and you must be a second year student."

"Okay, I get it. Nice meeting you Hihara-sempai!"

"Bye Yuri-chan!"

I can't believe he shortened my name and called me that. My head's getting a bit hot from that name and I'm starting to… blush?

"Yunoki-sempai," I said.

"Please, just call me Yunoki-kun," Azuma said," Besides, we're out of school so you don't have to refer to me as an upperclassman."

"Yunoki-kun, can you drive me to the nearby train station and drop me off?" I asked," Than after 9:30, can you please pick me up from the train station?"

"No problem, but for what?"

"Well, you promise to keep this a secret and not hate me for it?"

"Okay, I still don't see why I should hate you."

"Here goes… well Yunoki-kun, I am a singer at the music competition between Japan and the United States."

* * *

Hihara Kazuki

"Hey Hihara!" called out one of my friends," Wanna watch the NHK international debut?"

"Sure, but I'm not really interested in those kinds of music…" I said, while mouthing on a piece of bakery bread.

"You sure like to eat food… especially junk food… it's amazing you don't get fat or break out acne," another of my friend said, with an exasperated look on his face. "Hey, it's on!"

**Welcome to the NHK International debut! Where remaining contestants from the domestic division of the United States, and our country's singers sing a song for us on their debut for the final half of the tournament! Tensions rise as they reveal their first singer, a teenager from the U.S—a rarity among the non-pros who made it through. Give it up for Saiyuri and her debut song, Simple and Clean –Planit B- Remix by Utada Hikaru!!**

When the host of the show announced her name, I immediately spurted out soda that I was drinking in shock.

"What's up with you?!" said one of my friends, a black-haired person. "Are you trying to short-circuit my plasma T.V screen here?! You're lucky this thing hasn't broke down yet."

"Sorry Takeshi," I apologized with a hand behind his head," It's just that her name—and the singer who is coming out—looks exactly like the one I met at school. Just that her hair's dark purple… that singer's hair is black…"

I watched carefully at the NHK show, I'm not particularly into J-pop like most of my friends. But the more I watched the girl sing, the more she reminds me of Saiyuri. The way she looked and acted…

You're giving me, too many things lately… 

_You're all I need…oh no… You smiled at me and said—_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Don't get me wrong—I love you_

_But does this mean that I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand what I meant_

_When I say, "No, I don't think life is quite that simple."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say—_

_Please, oh baby—don't go!_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…_

_It's hard to let it go—_

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say—_

_Please, oh baby—don't go!_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…_

_It's hard to let it go—_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The daily things... that keep us all busy… are confusing me…_

_That's when you came to me and said—_

_Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so_

_And maybe, some things are that simple_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say—_

_Please, oh baby—don't go!_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…_

_It's hard to let it go—_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hold me… whatever lies beyond this morning… is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before—_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say—_

_Please, oh baby—don't go!_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…_

_It's hard to let it go—_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hold me… whatever lies beyond this morning… is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before—_

As I watched as what it seemed to begin to end, what really struck me when I watched it was the final verse of the song. The pitch was so perfect at its high notes; I would've never expected this from a non-pro compared to the actual voice of a pro. It actually blew me away along with the flow of the wind.

Hold me… whatever lies beyond this morning… is a little later on 

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before—

* * *

_

Last night was so exhausting; I didn't expect that it would take out more of my energy than needed for those high notes. Even though I've trained and practiced a lot with the song because I also loved it, it's still not enough. At least the preparations for the concours and school will take my mind off of last night's concert debut.

It was break time and I was taking a stroll in the park, relieving some of my stressed energy from Math. The peace lasted until I ran into Hihara…

"Oh, good morning Hihara-sempai," I said. _Did he run all the way here?_

"Ah! Good morning to you Yuri-chan!" Hihara said," By the way, by any chance have you heard about the NHK?"

"That? Oh yeah! I've seen it on T.V last night. Yunoki-sempai's younger sister seemed to be into those kinds of things…" I said, trying to cover my identity if he suspected," Why by any chance?"

"Blue eyes… dark, purple hair…" Hihara was examining me with careful eyes," Blue eyes… black hair… Yuri-chan, by any chance is there such people with blue eyes and black hair?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, they're rare though," I said. _I think he's onto me…!_

"Rare huh? Well then, one question…"

"What is it Hihara-sempai?"

"Yuri-chan… can you sing?"

"What do you… mean?" _He's figured me out! It's too late!_

"Yuri-chan… are you a singer? All along?" Hihara asked with a bit of sadness, but yet with firm eyes.

_What should I tell him now? My cover's blown!_


	2. Chapter 2: Sing It Out!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the La Corda D'Oro series or its songs, and I don't own the songs or have any relation to the artists mentioned in the story.

**Author's Note**: When a ruler separates the story, it means a change in the characters' points of view. When a character's name appears below it, the story is told in their point of view. When there's none, then it's the main character's view, Saiyuri's.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sing It Out! 

_What should I tell him? _My thoughts were in a jumble when Hihara asked me that question. The problem is that some people are watching and listening in as spies, so I have to make an inconspicuous excuse.

"No, of course not," I said, finally forming words," I can't sing at all."

"Come on?" Hihara asked innocently but still firm.

"Okay…"

I sang in a tone-deaf manner on purpose, to make sure Hihara gets his "evidence". It's so humiliating for me to sing like this, when I can do three times much better than this. I sang but not loud enough for the music students to hear me.

"Okay, okay… sorry for suspecting you Yuri-chan," Hihara apologized in a playful manner.

"I can't believe you made me embarrass myself."

"My, my… I can't blame you for being a concour participant," a sinister voice called out.

I turned around to see myself with a faded, purple-haired girl, a tan-colored haired girl, and a turquoise-haired girl. They introduced themselves as Yunoki's bodyguards and said that just because I'm Yunoki's exchange student sister, should I not have the right to just talk to him casually. This got me on my last nerve; I mean, what gave them the right to talk like that.

"Since you're not an actual singer to him, why not sing for us?" the purple curled-haired girl asked slyly.

"Are you trying to humiliate a student for no reason, when you know well enough that I can't sing?"

"Don't try to pull that stunt. We recorded you on video camera as evidence that you're a terrible singer," the turquoise-haired girl said," So, we can make up a story that you were that singer last night at the NHK. That'll be sure to make you hated very much."

"Sorry to interrupt but Amou Nami is on duty!" a girl in a ponytail came up," Why not make it interesting? This will benefit the three of us... a performance at the fairy statue tomorrow after school? I get the scoop, she gets attention, and you girls get your evidence."

"Okay then, I'll take that proposal," the purple-haired girl said," You, over there, will meet at the statue tomorrow after school. Just like that other girl…"

_I can't believe this! I have to sing?! _This is the worst time in my life so far at that school. I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to do it anyway, so then those girls can get off my back for good. But worse… I can't believe I didn't pay any attention and lost my ring in the hallway. I just realized this now and I won't be able to play well with my left hand. The only songs I've got in mind is Brand New Breeze and… Imagine Me Without You… Azuma asked if I was okay or if I was hungry, but I already ate before coming home. What should I do?

* * *

Hihara

Ah! Practice is done so now I can go home, yay! Practicing is such a pain… I'd rather play my trumpet than practice with it. But I can't stray off of my path now can I? Going down the red stairs then on the carpet of the hallway, it's all the same of each room is it? _Huh?_ There's some kind of sparkle on the floor… I picked it up and examine it. It had an intricate design to it, sort of that goddess ring I saw in a videogame before. What really took my eye was the small blue gem in the middle of the ring. _What such precision and cut… _I was going to decide that I should keep it for Mother's Day, but it has to belong to someone. Then I remembered something… I saw the ring on whom it looked to be Yuri-chan's hand, when she played the piano. It sounded like a song I've heard from an anime, but it's a real song by a singer of an opera's voice. It sounded nice… I think I can play it on the trumpet. _I can try, right?

* * *

_

Today's the day when I sing to my grave… the music students are sure to hate me, and they don't even know that I can play the piano now. After leaving from the Japanese class, I walked out on the main steps towards Lili's statue after school. It was 2:30 after school and the sun goes down pretty fast in the orange waters. It was time… Yunoki's bodyguards are there along with Amou Nami to reap her benefits.

"Well, we're ready anytime you are," the tan-haired girl said.

"Such a pity that you don't have any instrument to accompany your singing," the purple-haired girl said," Oh wait! There isn't any that can go along with your hated voice. Ahhahaha-ha!"

"Come on Saiyuri-chan…" I could hear Amou whispering to herself.

"After I do this, you **_will _**get off of my back right?" I asked.

"Of course, we just want to see it ourselves," the turquoise-haired girl said.

"Saiyuri's accompanist is here!" a voice called out from behind.

"Hihara-sempai! What are you doing here?" I asked him with embarrassment," I don't want to drag you into humiliation!"

"Don't worry, I know that song of yours from the other day," Hihara said with a wink.

"Wh-what?!" I said in astonishment. _He listened in on my piano playing?!_

"Shall we start then? Neh?"

"Okay," I said, but now with a change of face as a smirk," You girls understand English?"

"Of course! Everyone here can understand English! We've been taught that!"

"Ookay than…"

_Within the shifting time,_

_Didn't we meet by chance, you and I?

* * *

_

Hino Kahoko

Hey, I'm seeing a girl who's singing where I performed with my violin. She's also singing, and she's Saiyuri Takahiro—the exchange student. What an amazing voice I've heard in my life… and a beautiful one too.

* * *

_These feelings are overflowing…_

_I warmly wish that they won't disappear

* * *

_

Shimizu Keichii

What's that sound that just woke me up?

* * *

_Our future is shining,_

_Because we want to be together…_

'_Here are the high notes…_' I thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Brand new breeze… -When you whisper to me- 

'_Huh? Someone else knew the lyrics? Yunoki's sister, Selina?_'

I've never before felt this feeling 

_Just for you… -I'm singing just for you-_

_So that it will never end…_

Moments can pass by quickly, and this is one. A moment where I sing, Hihara beautifully plays his trumpet, and Selina singing the secondary lyrics.

_-It's never ever gonna end, 'cause you're my real best friend-

* * *

_

Fuyuumi Shouko

'_What a beautiful sound… I wonder who's singing it out there at the statue?_' I thought, when I tried to walk past a crowd.

* * *

_-Baby, I can touch the sky and wait for awhile…-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Whether I'm happy or sad, _

_I won't hesitate to fly

* * *

_

Azuma Yunoki

I walked out of the library to find Saiyuri singing out in the front of the school. As I heard her singing, it was a beautiful sound along with the trumpet at its softest. The human voice _can _be powerful and moving, as much as instruments can.

* * *

_I want you to hold me, to catch me,_

_And show me your smile_

_Because I have you both today and tomorrow_

I've realized now that even if the half the school hates me, I'll keep going on with my life.

_Oh, I can keep on going_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Brand new breeze… -Brand new breeze for two-_

_A story is now beginning…_

_Just for us… -I'm singing just for us-_

_So that it will never end…

* * *

_

Tsukimori Len

I left the practice building and walked out to hear someone… singing? It can't be... here at this school there is a very low tolerance for the human voice to go beyond its work. Still, what an intriguing voice… sounds almost to the high notes of a violin…

* * *

_Brand new breeze… -Brand new breeze for two-_

_A story is now beginning…_

_Just for us… -I'm singing just for us-_

_So that it will never end…

* * *

_

Tsuchiura Ryotaro

'_Oh? Isn't it that girl, Saiyuri Takahiro, singing? I've seen her before… with the piano…_' I thought as I watched her figure singing in contrast to the setting sun.

* * *

_-It's never ever gonna end, 'cause you're my real best friend-_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Brand new breeze… -Baby, I can touch the sky and wait for awhile…-_

_Just for you…-It's never ever gonna end, 'cause you're my real best friend-_

_So that it will never end…_

_-It's never ever gonna end, 'cause you're my real best friend-_

_-Baby, I can touch the sky and wait for awhile…-_

Thank god that's the end of the song… I opened my eyes and surprised by the three shocking faces in front of me.

"N-no… no way," the purple-haired girl said," There's no way you can sing that high like an opera singer… there's just no way."

"Uh, Hihara-sempai… How high did I sing?" I asked, unsure at how it sounded.

"Well Yuri-chan, you sang high enough like that singer, Utada Hikaru," chuckled Hihara, scratching the back of his head with his left arm. "You sang in a beautiful way, and had the properties and notes of an opera singer."

"Eh?! I did?!"

I stood in amazement and having in my moment time, many students clapped. Even the music students did and some came up complimenting me.

"Are you new to this school? Because you sing so beautifully," said one girl.

"Eh? But I—"

"Ah, ah! Yes, she's new here," Hihara had cut in.

"What's that for?"

"Didn't you noticed?"

"Notice what?"

"You're hair's brown, not dark violet."

"What?! But how?"

"Oh just ask your host brother…"

"Yunoki-sempai did it? But why?"

"I guess you needed some help so he placed the wig on you when you were asleep."

"How?"

"Don't ask, please. I promised to keep that a secret."

After ten minutes, the crowd dispersed and all were left was Hihara, Azuma's sister, Amou, the three girls, and I. I asked why did Selina come to help me sing the secondary voices. She said her older brother ordered it, but order wasn't restored yet…

"We don't approve of this at all!" called out the purple-haired girl," Even if you did have backup!"

"I think you need to rethink that decision. Heh-heh!" Hihara chuckled evilly with a cassette in his hand.

"How—how did you got a hold of that?!"

"I found it… so I guess you girls wouldn't need this, urrargh!" Hihara threw the tape far enough over the school building, and I saw it land in the fountain.

The girls were furious and stomped off, leaving Hihara to pull out a trinket. Turns out that it was my ring, but with a silver necklace line placed through it.

"This is your right?" Hihara asked with a smile.

"It is! But how did you…?"

"I found it in the hallway and decided to get you this line, so you won't be able to lose it next time."

"Thank you so much Hihara!" I said gratefully, then jumped and hugged him.

"Hey, hey, hey! You can't do it here!" Hihara said. I can feel his warmth from his face.

"Sorry Hihara, but I'm so happy! It's normal in the United States anyways."

"But it's not normal here!"

So then the day ended in the sunset with my magical ring back. I was so happy that I ate so fast at dinner, and slept comfortably.


	3. Chapter 3: Dance, Dance, Dance!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the La Corda D'Oro series, any lyrics, and have no relations to the artists mentioned.

**Author Note: **When there's a ruler separating a story, it's a change of characters' point of views. The character's name will appear underneath it, and when there's none then it's the main character's point of view. The reason why the main character mentions peoples' last name with the suffix, -kun, -chan, and –san is because it's mannerly in Japan. Reason why Saiyuri mentions the peoples' first names is because she's saying in her head, and that she's from the U.S where first names are mentioned commonly. This story's rated T for later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Dance Dance Dance!

I'm so bored… the beige sunlight poured in between the blinds and covered my room. I'm still thinking up a song for the theme of the concours, and it's pretty abstract. The theme is "Opening Up" and it could mean many things like opening the door to the other side. Every time I have that idea come up, the first image that comes into my mind is that white cathedral door from a popular PS2 game back in the United States. Come to think of it, my room's pretty simple in design with a beige color on the walls. Then there's the white molding craft on the edges of the walls and ceilings. This guest room has a bed, a 10' tall wardrobe, and a maple table with the chair. All of my school materials are around the table, with my desk lamp bending over the surface waiting to do its purpose. Lying on my bed with my eyes examining the blank white ceiling, I have nothing to do on a Saturday like this. Come to think of it, Azuma and Hihara are the two I know who're in the concours. That leaves to only five left to find, and I've only caught a glimpse of a guy who looks like Tsukimori Len. It's not normal everyday that someone's hair is blue, let alone with yellow eyes to pair with it. '_Maybe I should go downstairs and practice with the piano…_'

I walked downstairs carrying three music score books, one with _every _song from certain anime and videogames, a faded blue book with Mozart and Chopin, and the green forest one consisting of every music score Lili gave me. There, waiting for me in the living room, was the sleek grand piano. Looked brand new, even if it was hanging around for five years, with the light reflecting off of the surface. I sat down on the dark crimson cushion and flipped through the Mozart and Chopin book. I finally found a piece that I've heard of back in the U.S, it's called "_An die Freude_". Lili suggested the easy pieces first, such as _Gavotte_, on the piano since it's the basics. But I've already practiced that piece already when I immediately got the ring and brace.

Fingers spread apart to their positions, scattered like ants formed in a line. With certainty, I started playing with my ring controlling my left arm and my brace on my right. It was like I already knew how to play, but I still have to learn how to play without it. With only less than two weeks to work on it, choosing a piece that will match the theme will be difficult.

"Ah, playing the _An Die Freude _on the piano eh?" a suave voice closed in on my ear. I jumped a bit in reaction to the sudden question, and realized it was Azuma.

"Yunoki-kun, you knew?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Yes, I've known some of the works by Mozart," Azuma said. Then he noticed something and said," What a charming ring and brace you have there."

"Thanks, it was a gift my advisor gave me from my parents," _'I can't tell him that I got it from a fairy, even if he probably seen it before.'_

"Okay, good luck in the concours," Azuma said with a smile and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been playing for some time since I looked at the clock and it was 8: 14, and when I played from about seven pieces ten times after screwing up from time to time, it was already noon. My muscles felt tightened so I tried to come up an idea to solve the problem, and shaking them around isn't helping. I walked across the polished wooden floors to find Azuma taking a drink in the kitchen.

"Hi Yunoki-kun"

"Good afternoon Saiyuri-san," Azuma said," You want to ask me something?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's not like you come up to me and ask something from me as often as Kazuki-kun."

"You caught me… well, I was wondering if I can borrow one of the spare house keys," I said, with my head bending a bit low as if a shy girl's afraid they'll get a 'no'."

"Well of course you can, but for what?" Azuma asked with a question smile.

"Do you have to be so picky on asking?"

"Sorry, just that I'm responsible for watching you over."

"It's not like I'm 10… I just wanted to take a walk to the arcade and play Dance Dance Revolution: Supernova."

"Isn't that the latest game which I've heard to be a dancing machine?"

"**Sigh**, yes it is Yunoki-kun," I said and thought, ' _I really_ c_an't blame him really for this kind of thing. After all, he is into classical music with the flute._'

"Okay, fine. You can borrow one of them," a laugh came out of him," But make sure you return it, and not drop it in a hole or anything."

"I'm not _that _absent-minded Yunoki-kun, and thank you very much!"

I started my way out and walked towards to the city downtown where it's livelier on weekends. All I wore today are a pair of flare jeans (I still don't know why they call it "flare"), my LIVE Strong band, and a solid brown spaghetti-strapped top with a red-and-white polo shirt. Come to think of it this past week, I haven't been able to get the chance to play it (probably because I'm staying with an "elegant" family, so it would "suit" me). I brought a map of the city with me to find it, and it's so confusing… I mean in a sense that some of the locations on the legend aren't accurate. Such as Starbucks is supposed to be at the corner at this block but it's two blocks down to the right. I finally found the arcade near a plaza then took a look at it. It's actually _clean_, as in no one can see a trace of trash or spillage anywhere. I walked around to find the token machine in order to exchange some of my yen currency for tokens. But as I did, for some reason I noticed that there were more guys than girls and that I'm feeling like I'm being watched. I guessed right as two guys giving me an offer accosted me.

"Excuse me, but can we just borrow 5 minutes of your time," a guy asked, as he had brown highlights in contrast to his black hair.

"Heh… why?" I asked in suspicion.

"Well, we just want to show you this booklet about this program we're in," his friend stated," and that it can change our lives."

'_A program that can change our lives…Wow…sounds corny to me._' That thought came up and then I started," Sorry, I'm not interested."

"Okay…" the accosting guy's friend said.

The two guys walked away and looked like they failed to convert someone into a belief. The arcade looked suspicious anyways because it's full of teenagers with green pamphlets and bands. My main goal is to have fun and work out on the arcade platforms, so I have no interest in something that sounds unrealistic. I finally found the arcade machine and inserted the tokens inside, almost shoving it in since it's been a long time. "God, it's loud in here…" I talked to myself as the pain started to set in my ears from the speakers. When it finally got to the library of songs in many colors, I didn't expect it to have so much than the PS2 version. '_This is going to take a while…_' I thought when I pressed the right button constantly to find a good song. I finally found one and it's a bit difficult in some ways, the song is Mugen by Terra. When I play songs on DDR, I tend to look for the ones I like in sounds so that's how I do well. Heaven is a Place on Earth, Freckles, and DoLL is examples of how I like to play. When I dance to these songs my body is taken in a trance, where my head is cleared and I feel freer to move around on those tricky steps. Even though I've taken an interest into classical music, the dance and trance music are just as enjoyable to my ears. When someone who's into this kind of game, in my opinion, feels the weight on their shoulders melt away when steps are danced away.

* * *

Hihara

Geez, the skies are opened into another ocean of blue and down here I'm getting a replacement mouthpiece. The mouthpiece suddenly messed up the tune of my trumpet every time I blow into it. Even cleaning it now and then doesn't help at this point, and this is the first time it ever happened. I'm so hungry too, after practicing for the upcoming concours. I know! I'll go get a bag of shrimp chips after I buy the replacement, then my hunger will go away. I was walking through the local plaza as a shortcut to the music shop three blocks from the arcade next to the plaza. No matter where you go, the sun's rays are getting through every spot of the town and the plaza's windows. Despite the bright colors for a cheerful atmosphere, it still feels depressing when you walk through a day like this alone. But then I hear voices coming up into my ears from my right, and turned my cheerful lonesome body towards the direction. I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked into the arcade. It was Yuri-chan dancing on the game that became popular worldwide, and I think it's called Dance Dance Revolution? Either way, I decided to take a detour and went into the arcade to find my way into the crowd. The closer I got to Yuri-chan, the more I've never realized that her body was delicately made but firmly built. By the time she was done playing, the scores came out with a AA to a B on the song. It also said it was the final stage so I guess she's done… or so I thought. She turned around and looked surprised at the crowd that formed during the match.

"Hihara-sempai?" Yuri-chan noticed me in the crowd and said," What are you doing here at a place like this?"

"Uh, well Yuri-chan… I just happened to pass by?" I chuckled nervously," By the way, can I play against you next?"

"Sure, I welcome the challenge," Yuri-chan said with a smirk on her face.  
"Are you doubting my **skills**?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"That's it, you're going down!"

Actually, to be honest I've never played any of these kinds of games. The best I can do is a basic/beginner level because I would keep reading the instructions, and watching my friends play on it. Just to be on the safe side I'll just start on basic, so then I won't humiliate myself in front of these people.

"You pick the song first Hihara-sempai," Yuri-chan turned to me.

"Yeah, okay! I'll choose… this!"

"Kick the Can? That one?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh no, it's not a problem…"

Sometimes I think she's trying to taunt me like she did with the other guys against her. They all pick the difficult or expert level and her difficult level creams them. The song began and all I'm trying to do is hope that I won't run out of the gauge. Kick the Can is pretty fun to play with, has a great beat and rhythm to it. I think I can give this song a go on my trumpet when I have time from the concours. So far it looks like I'm doing well, even though I got some boos and almost.

"Hm… you're better than I thought. Heh-ha-ha-hah!"

"Don't laugh at me Yuri-chan," I whined in a pouting manner.

In the end I got an A somehow and she got an A too, and then I said," Ah yeah! I'm good!"

"Yeah you're good… for a **beginner**," Yuri-chan just shot me down like I'm a game.

"That's no way to treat your sempai…" I whined playfully.

"Okay, then to make up I'll pick a song and you can show me more of your skills. This time I won't doubt your abilities."

"How about this?"

"Speed Over Beethoven? All right! A classical song!"

"Not exactly classical…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, so show me your **skills**," Yuri-chan was luring me in.

"Okay! Here I go! I'll set mine to difficult and you'll get to see my real skills!"

The song started and we waited for a second until we saw our arrows. Wait a minute! This can't be! I can't keep up—I'm so dead! I struggled to step on the arrows but the best I could get was a couple of goods.

"Hihara-sempai, you dance _real _good! Hah-ha!"

"Come on Yuri-chan! This is not funny!"

* * *

I was surprised a bit that even though Hihara never played this kind of game, he still actually managed to keep up the basics at least. After playing three more songs, Hihara and I are sweating profusely and catching our breaths. Hihara sweated way more than I did though since he didn't play as long as I did, and he kind of smells with a smell of cologne somewhere.

"Hihara—**huff**! —Sempai… why are… you… doing here?" I asked when I was catching my breath. Both of us collapsed on a bench outside of the arcade next to a bus stop.

"Well…I… just walked… through the plaza… on an errand!" Hihara struggled to get the words out of him, as he was exhausted from the playing. "You're really good though… how did you learn to play like that?"

"Like many others… learn the lessons and practiced… then trained on the songs."

"Sounds like what anyone would say when they're in a sport."

"Well duh, of course!"

"Changing the subject now, Yuri-chan… do you mind if you can come with me to a music shop?"

"Yeah, okay… but it better not take long, I have to get back to Yunoki-sempai's house with the keys."

The two of us were flapping the front of our shirts back and forth furiously because we were sweating two fast. Then I suggested walking to the music store and along the way hopefully would be a vending machine with water. We started walking to the direction of the music store and there it was, a vending machine along the way. I was the first to go up to the Coco-cola designed vending machine and took a pause at looking.

"What's up Yuri-chan?" Hihara caught up behind me.

"You know Hihara-sempai—seriously, these are some weird brands I've ever seen in my life," I said, with a puzzled expression to look for water. "I see water but it's not labeled as Arrowhead or Dasani, more like words that sound disturbing."

"Well what do you expect from your first few weeks of stay here. Japan likes to be up on trends and, after all, is a series of isolated islands."

We got our drinks and continued on our way to the music store, with mine as water and Hihara's as grass jelly drink (somehow I wonder how on earth do they get those…). Silence covered us like film as we walked without saying any words now; so much it feels like it's crawling on us. Hihara was the first to break the silence…

"So… Yuri-chan, have you decided on a song for the concours?"

"Oh that? Well my first choice for sure is Hikari from that popular game," I said," There are so many other songs I can choose for the theme "Opening Up", but I'll go with this as my first choice."

"Do you think the judges will approve this kind of song? I mean the concours have been revolving around classical music for a long time," Hihara said, with a face of concern.

"Well the rules did say you could choose _any _kind of song for the theme right? As long as it matches the theme very well, and depending how the performer interprets it right?" I said, hoping to reassure myself of the rules. "The original composer for the piece is their style alone because they created it, but later performers that uses the same song plays it in a different style. Just like when I heard a student play Gavotte on the violin, had the atmosphere of calm and serene. Overhearing yours from the rooftop the other day at school had the atmosphere of joy and happiness."

"How did you hear me?!"

"I heard when I left the practice building—it wasn't hard to miss that kind of volume."

"Aawww man!"

We arrived at the music store and nothing really happened much, Hihara bought a replacing mouthpiece for his trumpet and I just looked through some books. After we left the store I waved goodbye to Hihara and he mimicked the same action, although he did it so loud attention was rolling in between us. It was starting to get dark and it was 4:25 pm, not good—although I did left after noontime. For some strange impulse that acted upon me, I began to speed walk. Then when I started up the hillside where Yunoki's house should be, instead of speed walking I ran up the slope. It was tiring since I still haven't recovered completely from the arcade's play. My mind just watched the road as my body ran on its own, as if something ominous would storm over this hill. Suddenly, I started hearing rustling—no, more like the buzzing flipping sounds of bicycle wheels. My legs hastened the process but my eyes were suddenly deceiving me. The hill looked a lot longer and his house looked more far away. It was not until my ears caught the sound of the bicycle closing in and then the sound of… someone's breathing? My heart began to pump faster as the adrenaline increased due to the fear of a possible kidnapper.

Yunoki's house finally closed in on my eyes and a smile formed on my face as of relief. But the joy lasted for only seconds then my foot accidentally stepped on a rock. My whole body shifted its weight towards the pavement, and I couldn't do much but to try put my arms in the front for a break on fall. A hand wrapped around my waist and the first reaction I make is a high-pitched scream across the neighborhood. Before even three seconds of the scream got out, a voice told me to quiet down.

"Quiet, will you? Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Let go of me you kidnapper!"

"Kidnapper? Why would I kidnap a concour participant? And will you stop kicking around?! You're going to knock both of us down!"

I automatically obeyed and stopped kicking like a dog and looked up. It was a guy in a recognizable Seiso uniform with a red tie, the same color I have on my uniform. Over all, the student had a forest green hair and yellow eyes to boot. I might've seen him before during soccer practice, could it be Tsuchiura Ryotaro?

"Sorry, the first thing I do is scream for help… ah-ha…"

"Either way, what a girl like you walking alone in the evening? You do know the consequences right?"

"Of course! Why do you think I was running? Anyway, thanks for catching me on my fall… Tsuchiura Ryotaro."

"You're welcome… Saiyuri Takahiro."

"How'd you know?"

"Found out when you were singing at the front of the school."

"Eh?!"

After an encounter with a student in the same school level as I am, I began to walk up to Yunoki's house. Then I had an ungrateful greeting at the door…

"Where have you've been young lady?!"

"I'm so sorry Selina! I didn't mean to take long… I was going to spend an hour after noontime at the arcade, when suddenly people started to challenge me to matches!"

"Ooh! Do you mean that Dance Dance Revolution game?"

"Yeah…"

"How many did you manage to beat?"

"All 10 of them…"

"That's my sister! Oh yeah, and you're lucky Mom's not here yet. She'd be furious about this…"

"Yeah I could imagine that… and another reason was that I ran into Hihara-sempai. The two of us played against each other then went down to a music store for Hihara-sempai's errand. Lastly, I ran into a student in the 2nd class level on my way here."

"Why are you telling me this much info?"

"Because you would force it out of me anyways because you're so worried every time."

"By and by, what do you think of that trumpeter, Hihara-kun?"

"What are you getting at here?"

"Come on, you know! Do you think he's a hottie?"

"**_Why _**do I have to answer that?"

"Come on!"

"**No.**"

"Come on!"

"**No.**"

"Come on!!"

"**No means no, woman!**"


End file.
